Ariana Foster
Ariana Foster is a 17-year-old Amity. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Ariana Joan Foster was born on April 17 to Rick foster, an Erudite born Erudite, and Mary Foster, an Amity born Erudite. Ariana was born as the youngest of quintuplets among Quinn, Chrissy, Hope, and Jane. Ariana was always very sweet, obedient, and caring. People called her "Princess" because she was always so sweet, caring, loving, fair, and optimistic. She had a beautiful singing voice and she sang all the time. Many boys fell in love with her because of her beauty. People always felt calm around Ariana because of her peaceful nature. When time came for the Choosing Ceremony, Ariana was unsure of what to do, because the Erudite beliefs were not hers, but she did not want to abandon her family. She ended up choosing Amity because she knew that her mother was an Amity, even though she was not supposed to know. Ariana's mother was proud of her for choosing Amity, but her father was not. He refused to speak to any of his daughters but Chrissy, who had stayed Erudite. Ariana is very sad for dissapointing her father and she believes that she is not worthy to be his daughter. She tries to cheer everyone up when she is sad and make gray skies blue. She gives great advice. Many people expect her to be ditzy and naïve, but she is actually very intelligent. When her mother visited her on Visiting Day, she told her how proud she was of her. Ariana passed the Amity initiation and she was soon accepted into the Faction of Amity. Early Life Ariana was always the center of attention and she got whatever she wanted by asking, but she never fit in with the other Erudite. She was intelligent enough to be considered an Erudite, but she did not believe the in the ways of the Erudite. She said that she had never seen a Faction better than the Amity. She admired them for their peacefulness and how much they cared. She said that the Abnegation were too selfless, the Candor were too honest, the Erudite were too strict, and the Dauntless were too daring. She did not want to leave the Erudite because she loved her family too much, but the saying is "Faction Before Blood." Ariana decided that she would rather spend a lifetime in harmony than a lifetime uncomfortable, so she chose Amity. Ariana loves her sister very much and she is always the mediator in arguments. She visits them daily and she currently works as an aritst in Amity. Appearance Ariana has jet black hair which is always braided, straightened, curled, or decorated somehow. She has pretty brown eyes that all of the boys fall in love with. She has porcelain, pale skin and perfect white teeth. She wears soft makeup and she wears a lot of gold and red, now that she is in Amity. She looks identical to her quintuplet sisters. Alliances *Quinn Foster (sister) *Christina Foster (sister) *Jane Foster (sister) *Hope Foster (sister) Enemies *None yet! Powers/Abilities/Traits *Ariana has a very calming effect on everyone. *Ariana is very peaceful and humble. *Ariana is a mediator. *Ariana can calm anyone down. *Ariana is a very amazing artist. *Ariana works as an artist in Amity. *Ariana is very beautiful. *Ariana is very mature. *Ariana is great with advice. *Ariana is very sweet. *Ariana has a beautiful singing voice. *Ariana loves to sing. *Ariana can play any instrument you give her. *Ariana is fluent in French. *Ariana is a very skilled poet. *Ariana loves to write songs and perform them. Gallery url.jpeg|A painting Ariana made 11427_Beautiful_Paintings_Of_Nature_531_1.jpg|Another painting Ariana made tumblr_mqs0xitneP1sczlgjo1_500.gif 13409011.jpg 1360816491.jpeg 0454de46fa271c648c69ecd01d0045aa.jpg Category:Erudite Born Category:Amity Category:Artist Category:Miramc22 Category:Erudite to Amity Category:Seventeen Category:Female Category:Amity Test Results Category:Citizen